


New Year’s Celebration

by anxiousboat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 2020 is finally over, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, New Year's Kiss, One brief mention of s-x, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousboat/pseuds/anxiousboat
Summary: Janus has something to say to Logan...
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	New Year’s Celebration

Janus nuzzled into his friend’s side, for once not feeling the ice of winter chill his bones. Logan and him had become so close this year: the deceitful side comforting the nerd when he got upset at the disorganisation, and the latter providing warm hugs, a shoulder to cry on, and blankets in the winter. (God, he hated being cold-blooded.)

They were four minutes away from 2021. And how thankful they were.

The snake could feel the relief coursing through Logan’s bones like electricity. He knew this year had been stressful on the logical side: his schedule had been disrupted, everyone was staying in their rooms, nothing was getting done, the list goes on. But now his friend seemed content, watching the clock tick closer to midnight. A small blink-and-you-miss-it smile could be seen on his face, and in the dim lighting, he almost looked like a gleeful young boy again. Janus smiled fondly. He had something to say to Logan, but he wanted to let him have his moment before he broke the news. After all, it might ruin Logan’s mood entirely.

“Three minutes.”

A single bead of sweat rolled down Janus’ face. His fists clenched. He bit his lip. He looked at the TV, then at Logan, then at the book shelf, then at the TV, and then at the floor, his muscles clenching more and mor throughout all of this. Finally, he mustered the strength to look the nerd in the eyes. And then he sat still for another twenty seconds, until his thoughts were broken.

“Janus, are you okay? You’ve been looki– two minutes!”

Logan looked pointedly at him, and with a sigh, the deceitful side let up. “Look. I–I–We’ve been friends for a while now. And I know that friendship has given us both happiness, and has made us better people. B–But, I don’t really know if that’s gonna last after what I’m gonna say.” Logan raised his eyebrow at this, the only sign of panic in his deep blue eyes, the ones that Janus loved so much. “L–Logan, you’ve helped me in so many ways this year. You’ve let me into your room while you were working, because I was upset. You gave up your bed so I could stay warm. I mean, only for an hour. After that you climbed into bed with me. It was... a moment and a half,” the nerd chuckled slightly at this, the worry in his eyes dying for a quick second.

“And after that we started sleeping in the same bed so I could stay warm. And then there was that night where we, you know, went there–” he paused to mentally face palm. _Wow, way to make a heartfelt speech, Janus_. “And even though that was a bit embarrassing, you still kept being friends with me. And, I guess what I’m saying is–” The clock chimed one minute. Logan’s eyes widened a little: he was starting to get the jist of it.

“Look, Logan, this year you’ve been a constant source of happiness to me, and we’ve helped each other grow so much. So uh...” the butterflies in his stomach were properly kicking in now. “Logan, will you be my boyfriend?”

The logical side’s face was frozen. His mouth hung open very slightly, and Janus was hit with the fear that their friendship would end then and there. He’d messed up. Now he’d lost his best friend, what would he do? Maybe he could pass it off as just a joke around, to ease the discomfort–

Once again, his thoughts were broken. But this time, it wasn’t by the clock. Though it did ring as the two’s lips smashed together in a frenzy of love and patience and acceptance. As the fireworks on the TV went off, Logan wrapped his arms around the other, smiling into the kiss. It felt right. It felt like finishing a project weeks before it was due. It felt like cookies and cuddles in front of the fire on Christmas Eve. It felt like bursting open the best present you could ever have. It was extraordinary, and both of them wished they could bottle that wonderful feeling so they could feel it again.

But eventually, they had to break apart for air. As they looked each other in the eyes, Janus reached to grab the logical side’s hand, and with a little chuckle, said, “I think that’s a yes?”

“Yes.” His boyfriend beamed back at him.


End file.
